


Ashe And Felix Are Hot And They Should Fuck

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Felix puts on a movie to try to stay awake until Ashe comes home from work. He and his beautiful boyfriend have spent too much time apart lately, despite living together. And Felix is starting to have some powerfulneeds.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	Ashe And Felix Are Hot And They Should Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a kinkmeme prompt!

Soft fingers startled Felix awake. He jerked. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. Last he knew, he’d been waiting for Ashe to get home from the nightclub.

“Sorry to wake you,” Ashe said. He crouched beside the couch, which Felix sprawled over in an artless heap.

Ashe brushed Felix’s bangs off his face. “You should head to bed. It’s late.”

“Mm,” Felix muttered.

He reached for Ashe, still in black slacks and a black button down, hair slicked back, those beautiful green eyes accentuated by eyeliner to coax larger tips from the club’s clientele. It worked. Felix knew how well it worked from the cash Ashe brought home night after night.

He couldn’t blame the poor, drunk, horny patrons, but tonight Felix wanted those eyes all for himself.

He pulled Ashe onto the couch. Ashe seemed happy to comply as they shuffled and squirmed so Felix could spoon Ashe and they could lay sideways facing the television.

“What were you watching?” Ashe said.

Felix had been too busy breathing in the cool, minty scent of Ashe’s hair and cologne to remember what he’d put on hours ago in a feeble attempt to be awake when his boyfriend got home.

“Movie,” he mumbled against Ashe’s neck. He felt goosebumps ripple out against his lips, felt Ashe’s hips shift a little as some sensation seeped through him.

“Which movie?” But Ashe’s voice had gone quieter, rougher.

“The Good, The Bad and The Ugly,” Felix said. He’d wanted something long enough to keep him up through Ashe’s shift; indeed, onscreen Clint Eastwood was still spitting and glaring ahead of the final showdown.

But he no longer cared about the movie. The whole point had been to keep him awake and that had obviously failed. Felix shook himself, determined to dispel the warm hands of sleep. With Ashe’s late shifts and Felix’s increasingly early ones (someone had to open at the gym and he’d drawn the short straw), they seemed to spend less and less time together. Moving in together was supposed to be a step, a big step, but lately Felix missed Ashe more than when they’d just been driving to each other’s places on the weekends.

Not only that, but he had a need. A powerful need that even a fleeting glance of his enticing boyfriend reawakened. There was a good reason all those club goers were throwing their money at Ashe.

Felix kissed Ashe’s neck, letting his hand pluck at the buttons of his shirt.

Ashe giggled, a noise like sweet honey, only this was a sweetness Felix couldn’t taste enough of. But then he covered Felix’s hand with his own.

“Wait,” Ashe said. “I’ve never actually seen how this ends.”

Felix pulled away from Ashe as much as he could in the close quarters. “Seriously? You’ve never seen the end?”

“Nope. Always had to stop it for some reason. I’ve seen the beginning a bunch though.”

As much as Felix absolutely wanted to tackle Ashe then and there, he couldn’t let that stand. He forced himself to lay quiet for the rest of the movie, which thankfully wasn’t long. And really, what was the rush? They had the rest of the night, the rest of their lives. 

Felix contented himself with that thought, as well as with the feel of Ashe’s body against his as they spooned on the couch. He allowed himself idle touches: a finger grazing Ashe’s hip, a hand draped over his waist, Felix’s nose in Ashe’s hair, enjoying the familiar scent.

“So which one are you?” Ashe said after the final duel’s gunshots rang out and the victor was revealed.

“Hm?”

“The good, the bad or the ugly? Which one are you?”

Felix smiled against Ashe’s neck. He flicked his tongue out, licking at Ashe’s ear before saying, “The bad.”

Ashe moved so quickly Felix experienced it all in a blur. In an instant, Felix was fully on his back, Ashe sitting on him and pinning his arms over his head.

Ashe’s smirk was sharp enough to slice through stone. “Is that so?”

Suddenly, Felix doubted his own assertions. Ashe looked far more wicked than Felix could ever lay claim to. Those eyeliner emboldened eyes were bright in the dark. Ashe’s smile was slow, patient, like a cat who planned to play with his food long before putting it out of its misery.

Felix didn’t realize his mouth had dropped open until Ashe swept down to cover it in a kiss. As he did, Ashe slotted his fingers between Felix’s, pressing him down against the couch cushions.

Felix couldn’t help writhing his hips as Ashe rolled to meet him. He was getting harder with each press of Ashe’s ass against him.

He must have whined. He could feel the pathetic sound squirm up his throat, but it was a noise he could hardly recognize from himself. Goddess, how desperately pent up was he?

Ashe broke away, sitting up. His hips never ceased their slow gyrations as he grinned down at Felix.

“Stay just like that,” Ashe said, voice husky.

Felix tried, he really did, but Ashe was still grinding against him, his fingers teasing at the buttons of his shirt. Ashe only got one undone, showing just a small triangle of smooth, pale chest, and Felix was already reaching for him.

Ashe let him, continuing to undo the buttons of his shirt with agonizing patience as Felix ran his hands up Ashe’s thighs. He rubbed over Ashe’s crotch, got a hiss in response that made the hardness in his own pants press urgently against the fabric.

Finally, Ashe got the shirt unbuttoned. Felix could wait no longer. He lunged up, sitting with Ashe in his lap as his mouth searched for bare skin. Felix licked and sucked along Ashe’s naked torso. Ashe dug his hands into Felix’s hair, giving an encouraging tug as Felix reached a nipple and swirled his tongue around it. Felix got his hands on the small of Ashe’s back as Ashe arched. Felix strained to look up, to sneak a glance at the man quivering in his hold.

Goddess spare him, it was a lovely sight. Ashe’s head was tipped back, throat long and exposed. He fisted Felix’s hair, sending pleasant jolts down Felix’s spine. When he noticed Felix watching, Ashe looked down at him, face even more radiant for the flush that lit those freckled cheeks.

Ashe stroked the loose, disheveled strands of Felix’s hair, torn free by both Felix’s nap and their frantic scramble in the past few minutes. Felix merely waited, his hands still on the small of Ashe’s back, his cock hard and aching.

“I’ve missed you,” Ashe said.

“We live together,” Felix said.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you, dummy.”

Felix leaned forward, stealing a soft kiss among the heat and frenzy. “I’ve missed you, too.”

“I know.” He leaned so close his lips brushed Felix’s ear when he spoke. “I’m going to make you feel so good tonight.”

Felix trembled at the promise in those words. An instant later, Ashe left him cold, standing up and heading to the bedroom while Felix sat anxious and overheated on the couch. On the television, Clint Eastwood was grumbling something as a final swell of jangling cowboy music introduced the credits. 

When Ashe returned, he was completely naked, his hard cock standing upright. Felix traced the freckles scattered over his skin like a sailor following a map of stars. He didn’t care where they led, as long as Ashe was the one lighting the way.

Felix stood to meet him, feeling silly in all his clothes. Fortunately, it was just a T-shirt and sweats he’d thrown on after his shift. They fell away quickly.

“You don’t need to rush,” Ashe said, but he drew Felix close, pressing his mouth over Felix’s.

Their hands roved as their mouths tangled. They were so similar in height that when they clutched each other close their cocks rubbed together. Felix couldn’t stop himself from rutting into the feeling, begging for more. They’d done this more times than Felix could count at this point, but suddenly he was consumed by his urgency. He needed Ashe. And he needed him now.

Ashe spun Felix around. His fingers toyed with Felix’s cock, but Felix knew Ashe’s free hand was doing something. He didn’t know what until Ashe held a cloth out in Felix’s view.

“Yes,” Felix said before Ashe could even ask. He felt the hot puff of Ashe’s laughter against his neck.

Felix held still while Ashe laid the cloth over his eyes, blinding him to his own apartment. Ashe cinched the blindfold tight, then stepped away.

Felix waited in the endless darkness. His heart raced. He could feel Ashe around him, his heat, his smell, the faint, faint sounds of his body moving stealthily. But Felix could do little aside from remain still and wait.

Ashe was in front of him. Felix only realized it an instant before Ashe kissed him. Then he was gone again.

This time, he reappeared behind Felix, guiding him by the shoulders. Felix felt the couch hit his shins. He knelt atop it, gripping the back.

Ashe’s fingers danced over Felix’s hot skin, coaxing out taunting little trickles of electricity. Felix’s breath went ragged. There wasn’t much pressure behind Ashe’s movements, but that somehow made the anticipation even sweeter.

Ashe’s hand ran over Felix’s ass, bold now. “You look so good,” Ashe said, his soft voice filling the dark.

Ashe removed his hand, tugging the tie out of Felix’s hair, setting the dark tresses loose. Felix was sure they were an unruly mess right now, but Ashe never seemed to care. He ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, sending shivers down Felix’s back.

With his vision cut off, those fingers seemed to fill the whole world. Felix followed them, leaning into the touches, arching his back when they trailed down his spine, rolling his hips when they reached his ass.

A cool liquid dripped onto Felix’s cheeks. He startled, but soon recognized the pleasant, mild scent. Ashe guided the lube lower, playing around Felix’s hole as he slicked it up.

Ashe’s finger was also slick when he pushed it into Felix.

Felix bit down, but it wasn’t enough to stifle the moan that crawled out from deep in his chest. Once, he would have been ashamed of the noise; once, it may have distracted him for the rest of the night. Now, he just wanted more.

Ashe didn’t make him wait long, squeezing a second digit inside. Those dexterous fingers knew exactly how to push and pluck to take Felix apart. The blindfold only made their work easier. Felix couldn’t escape the sparks Ashe was setting off inside his body. He had no distractions, no senses left but those devoted to pleasure. He was helpless and, merciful goddess, it was everything he needed and more.

“More.” His breathless voice echoed his thoughts. Felix didn’t care if he was begging. He didn’t care how pathetic he sounded. 

“Goddess, you’re so hot like this,” Ashe said. “You want it already?”

Ashe curled his fingers in a way that had Felix curling his toes. He wasn’t going to last much longer if it kept on like this. “Please,” he groaned.

Ashe removed his fingers. Felix feared he might shatter if something didn’t replace them soon. In the dark, he could hear Ashe rustling around, but he couldn’t tell how long Ashe would need to prepare. It seemed like lifetimes before he felt Ashe’s cock rubbing against his ass. Felix hitched back to meet it, his body seeming to move before any deliberate thought reached his brain.

He was panting even before he felt the sweet stretch of Ashe entering him. Felix gripped the couch, arching his back, breathing in gasps. It was so much, so much to have inside him, so much filling him.

Shrouded by the blindfold, it was everything.

“Oh Felix, you feel so good,” Ashe said.

Felix tried to respond but the words melted into a nonsensical whimper. Ashe eased deeper into him and the whimper trembled into incoherence, a desperate, despairing noise like an animal.

Ashe started working in and out, finding a rhythm. He held onto Felix’s hips, keeping him steady.

Felix felt like he might break the frame of the flimsy couch. His grip tightened as the pleasure within him swelled. He knew he was responding far too quickly, but he felt helpless to stem the tide. It had to come. Fuck, _he_ had to come. Badly. He’d gone too many nights using his hand or a toy for comfort. They couldn’t begin to compare.

He started to leverage against the couch, pushing back as Ashe drove forward. That got a grunt out of Ashe.

“Fuck,” Ashe breathed, “you’re so tight.”

Felix wouldn’t have refuted him even if he could. He felt the pressure building inside himself, the way their bodies fit so snugly against and into each other. There wasn’t a breath of space between them now, but Felix tried to clench around Ashe’s cock, tried to somehow grip him closer.

At the same time, Ashe pounded into Felix, delivering shocks and jolts with every thrust. Behind the blindfold, sparks of color lit the darkness, turning Felix’s world into a frantic light show.

He wanted to wait, to draw it out, but his body screamed for relief. He couldn’t stand another moment not coming on Ashe’s cock.

Felix reached for his own cock, stroking it in jerky motions. They were good enough, especially with Ashe still hammering his prostate.

“Come for me,” Ashe said.

It felt so, so good to obey.

Felix’s whole body seized around Ashe’s cock. Felix’s hand went rigid as he soiled the couch, crying out as his body released weeks, months, _years_ of pent up frustration.

Felix was still riding that wave of lightning, the aftershocks sending extra sputters onto the couch, when Ashe let out a sweet, high sound, a long note of release as he filled Felix’s ass.

Ashe collapsed forward, forehead against Felix’s back. He kissed sweaty skin.

“Goddess, I needed that,” Ashe said.

He pulled out of Felix, who instantly dropped limp on the couch, laying on his back atop the sticky mess he’d made.

Ashe hastily untied the blindfold and looked at him with concern. “Hey, are you OK? It wasn’t too much, was it?”

Felix grabbed Ashe by the wrist, yanking him close. He used the last of his energy to smother Ashe’s mouth with his own, hoping that served as enough of an answer.

Judging by Ashe’s laughter against this lips, it did. “I love you, too, dummy,” Ashe whispered in the quiet dark. On the television, the DVD had reset to the menu screen. Vaguely western music jingled through the living room over the rasp of ragged breaths and giddy laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!
> 
> Did you know there’s an actual Ashelix Week coming up??? Oct 17-24, 2020, will be Ashelix Week. Come create some good, good Ashelix.


End file.
